Know You Well
by Nath-The-Master
Summary: One old smoke bomb later, Varian is passed out on the balcony of one Marinette DuPain-Cheng, with no recollection of how he got there. Meanwhile, Nathanael is struggling between her not so platonic affections for her comic book partner, Marc, her gender dysphoria and fighting her parents to be seen as female. She doesn't have time to get dragged into another problem!
1. Playlist

**Bold** are mine, _italics_ are Persassy9001's.

 _1\. Two Birds-Regina Spektor_

 **2\. I Am Her-Shea Diamond**

 **3\. Fire (Radio Edit)-Saint-Hills**

 _4\. You Don't Know-Katelyn Tarver_

 **5\. Life In Pink-The Ready Set**

 _6\. I Am A Machine-Three Days Grace_

 _7\. Sorrowful, Regretful-Tangled: The Series_

 _8\. Teen Idle-Marina and The Diamonds_

 _9\. Blue Lips-Regina Spektor_

 _10\. Sarcasm-Get Scared_

 _11\. Just Like You-Three Days Grace_

 _12\. Stupid and Anxious-Joel Faviere_

 _13\. Zombie-Bad Wolves_

 **14\. Heart to Break-Kim Petras**

 **15\. I'm Sorry-Diamante**

 **16\. Black Rail-My First Story**

 **17\. Bad Liar-Krewella**

 **18\. No Rain, No Rainbow-BABYMETAL**

 **19\. Endlessly-Amaranthe**

 **20\. P.A.T.T.-Against the Current**


	2. Chapter One

**Co-written with Persassy9001**

 **We do not own anything, yadda yadda yadda.**

 **Varian POV**

Varian was sprinting as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, in fact, he didn't even know where he was at. All he knew was that he got lucky. Rudiger was barely hanging on to his apron, but the animal was smart enough to stay quiet. Suddenly, Varian jerked to the side and into a bush. Silence for a moment, and then the sound of horses filled the small clearing.

"Which way did he go?" Yelled out a man who sounded a bit too young to be in this business.

"I don't know, Conner. Maybe check for tracks." Another replied.

A woman, Cassie, Varian realized, spoke next. "Varian is not stupid. He wouldn't leave any tracks." She paused for a moment, "If you can hear me, Varian, come back. We can promise you a much safer cell. One that won't be so easily left unguarded."

Varian began to panic, and that was not a good thing considering the fact that he still had his hands chained. The boy shifted back and felt something with his hand. Of course! He'd forgotten that he'd stashed an old smoke bomb here. Varian glanced down at it. Yikes! That was really old. He hoped that it wouldn't have any unforeseen impact on what the effects of the bomb might be. He gestured at the small, pink orb with his head and Rudiger, understanding what he meant, went over and smashed it. The cloud it made was just big enough to cover the bush. Varian began to feel really odd, and then he knew, that there was definitely something wrong with his bomb. There was a flash of pink and green, and then everything faded to black.

 **Marinette POV**

When a boy appeared on Marinette's balcony, she was totally unprepared. Like, the only times that happens is when Akuma's are trying to romance her! Standing at the top of the trapdoor, she uneasily looked at the black-haired, mid evilly dressed boy passed out on a chaise lounge. She stepped closer, stopping abruptly when the racoon sitting on the boy's chest hissed at her and nudged the boy's cheek with its snout. Maybe they were friends?

"Hey little guy, I won't hurt him, okay?" Marinette crouched down and made her voice as soft as possible, trying not to scare the racoon. Tentatively, she reached a hand out as a peace offering and grinned as the racoon sniffed her, then licked her hand. Still keeping low, she crept closer to the duo passed out on her chaise lounge, very Chat Noir-like. She grabbed his underarms and dragged him to her bedroom, the racoon following behind. Placing him gently on the floor, Marinette tucked a pillow under his head and a blanket around his shoulders and left to get him something to eat.

 **Nathanael POV**

Nathanael was in deep shit. Deep shit, as in, she may possibly have a tiny crush on her comic book partner, Marc. Marc, with his leaf green eyes, dark hair Nath just longed to run her fingers through, shimmery lip gloss covered, oh so kissable lips- WHAT WAS SHE THINKING? She didn't have a crush on Marc! Nope, no way, no crushes here. Dropping her head not so gently on the kitchen table, she groaned.

"What's wrong now, Drama Queen?" Sabrina looked up from Chloe's homework, raising a sharply arched red eyebrow at her.

"I may have a tiny crush on Marc, my comic book partner, and I don't think he likes me back, and I don't know what to do." Nath peeked at her twin through her bangs, making a face, "If you call Chloe I'll never speak to you again."

"Nath, we share a room, live in the same house, and have all the same classes, so it'll be a little hard not to speak to me again."

Nathanael shoved a V at her and dropped her head back down on the tabletop, grumbling obscenities under her breath. "You're no help."

 **Varian POV**

Varian slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the familiar stone roof of his jail cell. Shock flooded through his veins as he realized that he was most definitely not in jail. "What the hell?" He muttered as he sat up, holding the side of his head with his chained hands. Rudiger perked up from his place on his lap and examined Varian's face. Varian chuckled, "I'm ok, bud, I promise. Do you know where we are?" Rudiger paused a moment before shaking his head to say no. The boy with a blue streak in his hair glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

Everything looked futuristic and odd, he'd never seen anything like it before. There was so much pink... But there was also so much to study! No, wait, he can't. Wherever he ended up, it won't be long before the guards discover him. Not only that, but it would be difficult to work with his hands chained together. Reluctantly, he stumbled up and out of the soft blanket and onto his feet. Rudiger followed behind him as Varian attempted to sneak over to the window, as he guessed the door would be unsafe and alert someone to his location. He desperately wished to get these chains off of his hands as they clattered together when he walked. As he got the window open and had one leg out, he heard the door open.

 **Marinette POV**

Walking up the stairs with a plate of cookies in one hand and some of her father's old clothes in the other, Marinette hoped the strange boy wasn't dead. She pushed the trapdoor open and dropped the cookies on the desk and dove for the window when she saw the boy was awake, and trying to climb out of it.

"What are you doing!" Marinette yelled, worried about the poor boy. He glared back at Marinette as he struggled and she was startled by how much fear and sadness was in his eyes, but what mainly shed through was anger. Still, Marinette held onto him.

"Let me go! I won't go back! Let me go free!" The boy yelled, straining against both her and his restraints. After about 15 minutes he went limp in her arms. "Please," He began much quieter than before, "I just want to get away." His voice cracked and Marinette noticed that he was crying. Despite herself, she felt a bubble of pity well up inside her.

"Jumping out a window won't fix that," Marinette replied.

"You act like I could have died. I was just gonna get outta here and try to find my way back home."

"Will you please tell me your name?" Marinette asked, ignoring his previous statement and still not releasing him.

He looked at her strangely Before responding, "Flynn, and the racoon is my pet, Randy." For some reason, he glanced strongly at Randy, as though trying to tell him something. Randy nodded.

Marinette sighed, "Ok, Flynn, I brought up cookies." He glanced across the room at them suspiciously.

"What's in them?" Flynn asked, for some reason he had a bit of worry in his voice.

"Just some flour, sugar, vanilla, the usual stuff you'd put in cookies." She replied, a little bit insulted.

"Ok, maybe I'll have a few..." Flynn responded.

 **Nathanael POV**

Annoying beeping woke Nathanael from dreams of Marc, and figure skating, and superheroes, and Marc... _Not the point, stay on track, Nath._

Anyways, she was awake. She climbed out of bed, shut off the alarm, and headed downstairs, at the lovely time of 5:45 am. Pouring a mug of coffee, she tipped her head at Sabrina, who was falling asleep in her bowl of cereal.

"Wake up, we have to get ready for classes." She poked her sister in the shoulder, rousing her enough to get up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

Pulling on her purple pseudo jeans, she grinned at a slightly more awake Sabrina.

"I want to stop by The DuPain-Cheng's for cookies before school today if that's okay with you."

Pulling her hair back with a headband, Sabrina nodded. "I would go with you, but Chloé is going to be mad if she's there before me."

Nathanael sighed, pulling on her familiar grey blazer. "You really need to find better friends."

"After doing Chloé's dirty work for so long, nobody wants to be my friend. I was almost friends with Marinette once, but messed it up by thinking she was, like Chloé."

Nathanael rubbed her shoulder. "It'll be okay. Hey, you've got me!"

Just leaving the DuPain-Cheng bakery with her cookies, Nathanael was daydreaming about Marc when she saw an old man struggling to get across the street. Nath glanced around, saw a car heading right for him, and sprinted to him, helping him across the road safely. Continuing on to school, she never noticed the elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt slip something into her bag.

 **I shall only update if this gets at least one comment and one vote. (Just need people to enjoy this please...)**

 **Love you guys!**

 **XO Nath**


End file.
